The present disclosure relates to a method and to a control device for controlling a haptic accelerator pedal in a motor vehicle. The disclosure also relates to a computer program product which is intended to execute the method according to the disclosure when said computer program product is executed on a programmable control device, and to a computer-readable medium on which such a computer program product is stored.
In modern motor vehicles, the driver is assisted in driving the vehicle by a large amount of information which is made available. For example, it may be helpful to signal feedback about specific driving states to the driver or to signal requests to the driver to carry out certain measures in order to be able to increase the safety when driving or the comfort of the driver or in order to be able to save fuel. This feedback can be made available in different ways, such as for example visually or audibly.
In modern motor vehicles, possibilities for haptic feedback to the driver are also additionally implemented by means of the accelerator pedal of the vehicle. The accelerator pedal is for this purpose equipped with an actuator which makes it possible to apply a force to the accelerator pedal selectively. For example, starting from a certain accelerator pedal position the actuator can selectively counteract further depression of the accelerator pedal in order in this way to signal to a driver, for example, that stronger depression of the accelerator pedal would lead to a disproportionate increase in the consumption of fuel. Alternatively, with the aid of the actuator it is possible to apply to the accelerator pedal a force which varies over time in order to cause said accelerator pedal to oscillate, for example in the form of vibrations or pulsations. In this way, it is possible to communicate to the driver indications and warnings through the haptic perception of said driver or else to provide the driver with comfort functions without the driver being distracted, for example from observing the traffic, by visual or audible signals.
DE 25 55 429 describes a system for generating tactile or haptically perceptible signals in a vehicle.